1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to improved concurrent use of multiple data processing systems and in particular to improved concurrent use of a single set of input devices (keyboard, mouse, etc.) enabling a user to interact with multiple data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic keyboard/mouse switch enabling a single set of input devices to be employed by a user in interacting with multiple data processing systems without manual switching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many data processing system users require the simultaneous use of multiple data processing systems, each system having a separate display and operating either separately from the remaining data processing systems or collaboratively as part of distributed system. For example, financial traders often need to be able to view and control several different systems at the same time in order to both receive required information from multiple sources and to concurrently make trades. Multiple systems are also frequently required for other reasons, such as where each workstation performs a dedicated function, redundancy is desired, etc.
Of course, user work space limitations or other practical considerations often preclude or inhibit the use of separate sets of input devices (such as a keyboard and mouse or other pointing device) for each of several data processing systems being concurrently employed by the user. Instead, a single set of input devices shared and switched between the multiple data processing systems is preferable. The current means for sharing input devices between multiple data processing systems generally requires the user to manually switch between the different data processing systems, either by operating a physical switch or entering a predefined keystroke sequence. Using a manual switch, the user can select the “active” data processing system (i.e., the data processing system to which user input through the keyboard or mouse is transmitted) by turning the switch to the appropriate position. Similarly, entry of a specific keystroke sequence allows the user to change the active system by signaling to the multiple systems that the change in active systems is desired.
All of the current solutions, however, require that the user interrupt the current task in order to manually perform the switch between multiple data processing systems. It would be desirable to provide a system, method, and computer program product which would allow the user to dynamically switch the active data processing system while continuing to work, and in the most unobtrusive manner possible.